


地心说

by 1101kkk



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 已毕业
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101kkk/pseuds/1101kkk
Summary: 一个大纲，片段灭文





	地心说

**Author's Note:**

> sjd、ooc、别骂了

他有一百倍的热情和爱。

———————————

 

黄子韬离不开他，毋庸置疑。

从这个空降生第一次来到他们之中起，他就成为了对方的监护人。

黄子韬永远在找他，新的教室，外出的道路，练习的节奏……  
任何东西，任何事情，任何困难和不能称为困难的状况。

他的哥哥会回答一切。

他们站在自动售卖机前，黄子韬用眼神钉住一个字，用中文问他：“这是什么？”  
吴亦凡为他解释了。

黄子韬重复了那个词的发音，两次。

黄子韬说韩语时更接近本能，没有仔细的琢磨，全然的自以为对。  
是孩子学习说话的方式。

这是他的孩子。

他在孩子的耳朵上，打了整整四个耳洞。

吴亦凡哄他，劝：“不疼。”  
黄子韬说：“疼。”

拖长了声音，软绵绵的，眼尾扬着。

最后，他也打了四个耳洞。

晚上的时候，他帮黄子韬洗头发，让黄子韬自己捂住耳朵。

水和泡沫流下去，黄子韬的手完全按照他的吩咐：护着耳朵，但不能摁太紧。

他说什么黄子韬都照做。  
非常听话。

他心里有一点柔情，更多得意。

伤口碰到水是要发炎的。

他可以照顾好自己，但是黄子韬不能。

因为黄子韬还很小，很天真，很傻，百分百相信自己的克里斯哥哥。

这种信任让他忍不住笑，不是那种纯粹的快乐的笑，是被逗趣的笑。

世界上竟然有这么简单的人。

随便两句话，就开始掏心掏肺，简直一样一样放在他面前展示：看，这是我对哥哥的爱。

今天的爱，明天的爱，未来的爱。

他的爱如此强烈和热情，比所有人的爱要更放大一百倍。

像太阳一样，却围绕着他转。

付出与收获的不对等，戳中了吴亦凡的笑点。

所以他对黄子韬会宽容一点，因为后者太不懂事了。

自我，不懂得掩饰，心事全在脸上，情况允许就一定要挑挑拣拣，情况不允许也要讲，明明能忍受，偏偏就要说，说又说不清，还要他来解释。

“TAO啊，TAO是说……”

麻烦得不行。

所幸，黄子韬能惹出来的麻烦是有限度的。

只不过这样，他怎么离得开自己呢。

需要一个人监护，没有的话，就会闯祸。

没有他，太阳的中心就消失了。

他的判断从不出错。

果然。

吴亦凡刚离开SM，离开那个剥削压榨充满一切讨厌事的地方。

这个傻孩子就闯祸了。

发ins，还发微博，还控诉，还委屈。

傻逼。

「真相永远只有经历这些事情的人们才会明白」

傻逼。

搞笑呢？

他想：爸爸总要离开你的，让社会教你做人。

可怜的小傻逼。

因为哥是一个充满魅力的反派角色啊。

 

接下来的几年中，反派角色接连遇到了2个反派角色，有了一丝也许我是个好人的困惑。

好烦。

被恶心到的那种烦。

好人在遇到困难的时候总会峰回路转，除非剧本太他妈丧心病狂搞什么全员死亡。

疑似好人的他的峰回路转在四年之后，鹿晗牵线。

生活过分精彩，原来是过去了四年。不是四个月。

对于小孩来说，越早的经历越印象深刻，因为那时候他的生命还很短，每一天都很重要，而随着生命的延长，之后每一年的占比越来越少，成为了二十五分之一，未来还会成为三十分之一。

所以吴亦凡知道自己很重要。

没办法，我是哥哥是爸爸还是初恋。

是的，他完全了解黄子韬的爱。

他主导并控制这如同中午太阳的爱，撩拨无形的火焰，让燃烧炽热，然后更炽热。  
直到烧成灰烬。

 

毫不费力。  
不管发生了什么，不管经过了多少年，不管烧光后怎么生长。

太阳是永恒的，光也是永恒的。

只要他要，黄子韬随时能再次供奉身心，以一百倍的热情去爱他。

他们和好当天，黄子韬就被哄上床。

哭，眼泪滚烫，他永远有那么多的眼泪。

黄子韬还要跟他说话。

不用你说。  
吴亦凡想，我知道你爱惨我了。  
早就知道了，知道一百年了。

你的世界中心是我，我是你的生命，你的神，你崇拜的对象，你的敬仰，你的光，你的欲望。

唉，倒霉孩子，小傻逼。

 

克里斯哥哥被韩推刷过是太阳神的化身，克里斯本人不觉得。

他不具备燃烧自己照亮别人的精神，他是一个太阳水星金星冥王四颗行星都落在天蝎座的，无可救药的天蝎男。

他又酷又深刻，独一无二，爱幻想化的故乡，对工作负责，设立目标然后朝它努力，热诚，从容，坚定，具有一切魅力，他没有那么多热量，他关心生命，他喜欢地球。

四颗行星，他听神经叨叨的助理跟他讲的时候，很无厘头地联想到了：行星饭。  
他的笑点一如既往的奇怪。

在又一次想到这件事的时候，吴亦凡默默微笑了一下。  
然后突然想起来，旁边睡晕过去的弟弟还没有摘耳钉。

真是操不完的心。  
离开爸爸，要受多少苦难啊。

黄子韬半边脸埋在枕头里，眼尾向上，仿佛是飞的具象。  
吴亦凡摸了一边耳朵，没有，然后小心托起来下巴，找到另一边带棱角的耳钉。

他只卸掉了两个，手指数出来六个耳洞。

哦

又打了两个耳洞。

有一点不高兴，需要人哄。

黄子韬哄他。  
他冷脸，黄子韬就可以软化，后者缺乏竞争意识，可以随时为任何人投降。

他始终不适应他的爱，太坦然，太直接，太毫无保留，他表达爱的所有方式都让他尴尬。  
又让他生出自负。

黄子韬的爱像从来没有经历过泪水，只要有一丝热，就可以义无反顾。  
这就是太阳。  
为他人的生命。  
付出光。

他们的世界隶属古希腊，地球是宇宙的中心，太阳永恒地围绕着地球旋转。

 

可惜这是2019年。  
全世界认为太阳理所当然围绕地球的时代，是在公元前四世纪。

两千四百多年前。

而且是假的。

 

吴亦凡说：“我对你来说是唯一吗？”  
黄子韬说：“哥当然是我的唯一了。”

吴亦凡没有说过这话，他说不出口。  
心里说一下，都尴尬。  
他是一个内心埋藏偶像包袱的中二男。

黄子韬说过这话。  
可是他对谁都说得出。

黄子韬说：“22岁想成为像队长那样的人。”

但也说过：“虽然我很帅，但是我觉得在这宇宙众多人里我愿意做第二名，哥哥，我爱你。”

这个哥哥不是他。  
他当然知道黄子韬没有任何其他意思，就是爱撒娇而已。

他这是做了唯心主义判断，忘记了13年的事情。  
鹿晗当然没可能，但是13年他回来，黄子韬洗澡找遍了全队也是事实。

黄子韬是真的怕黑，所以没有他必须要找其他人陪着洗澡。

黄子韬的热情和爱，也真的是别人的一百倍。

燃烧越激烈，烧光的速度越快。

四年，可能他不是太执着所以难堪所以无解，而是消退。  
直到一百倍的爱又席卷而来。

 

我才是好人，你是反派角色。

指纹解锁真是个伟大发明。

吴亦凡想，我不是在查岗，只是有些人有义务对我忠诚。

太阳不围着地球转了，这岂不是很意外的事情。

日心说在公元十六世纪才取代地心说，他们的世界突然快进了两千年。

KKT  
全称Kakao Talk。  
一款来自韩国的由中国腾讯担任第二大股东的免费聊天软件  
类似于QQ微信的聊天软件，  
可供iPhone、Android、WP、黑莓等智能手机之间通讯的应用程序。  
本应用程序以实际电话号码来管理好友，借助推送通知服务，可以跟亲友和同事间快速收发信息，图片，视频，以及语音对讲。*

以上来自百科介绍。

现在动手打人算家暴吗？

搜索「打了男朋友怎么办？」  
都是给女生的建议，指向不对。  
换成「打了女朋友怎么办？」

犹豫，没搜。

「外国人在中国杀人怎么判」

靠

不值当

这个事情不好谈，不是因为谈起来伤感情，是比较伤面子。

英雄从不回头看爆炸，天神从不戴绿帽。  
克里斯吴从不翻别人手机。  
意外，他醉了，他被蛊了。  
都是时辰的错。

靠

 

他的天蝎座中有四颗星，掌管沟通的水星发挥了作用。

他是一个礼貌、理智、理想的天选之子。  
克里斯吴，了不起。

你的对手是一个水星白羊的人，直来直去又被天王星的刑克加了混乱Debuff，土星又六分。

黄子韬自己都不知道自己在讲什么，全世界只有你最清楚了，你是他爸爸啊！

开玩笑的。

他脑内删除所有迷信的星座信息。

太阳永远在对所有的星星发光发热，只不过有的星星离得近有的星星离得远。

他的爱不是假的，是真的，是一百倍的真。  
真到不能再真了，是划金断玉，深入地下两百公里经受一千度高温，最终锋利到切开一切的钻石。

世界上只有一块钻石就好了。

How are you？  
I’m fine. Thank you. And you?

原始设定是回头，通关线索揭开了谜底：

各退一步。

蛮好。

一起出去喝酒，还能约个炮。完美。

爱情和尊严哪个重要？

别说四年，就是过去四十年，四百年，四千四万，人类又发现地球该死的不知道为什么，反正真的是宇宙中心那一天。

尊严都要高于爱情。

他们的关系重续，起于黄子韬的爱，因他的尊严稳定。

谁在乎，没人在乎。

谁把谁当真。

对方看起来比较真。

一视同仁的真。

黄子韬没要成为谁的特别的人，他谁都爱，他喜欢沉浸在爱里的感觉。

太阳没有变化，行星感受到的不同热度，是自身运行轨迹的变化。

安全距离，是地球唯一存在生命的最重要的原因。

两个天体接近的结局是毁灭。

现在，他们都脱离了危险。

 

 

————————————————————————

 

如果他真的是银河系，太阳就在他怀中公转。


End file.
